Even in the Shadows
by Rev Raptor MK II
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it? *Complete* Maybe an epilouge if the reviews want it. I wuv you all!
1. Chapter 1 Semiprolouge

Rev Raptor MK II: My first fanfic so please don't flame?

Title: Even in the Shadows

Summary: Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it?

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Me wish me did. But me know it can't be true. *Tear*

* * *

It's been five years since I graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione and I graduated at the top of every class in Gryffindor. Draco and I still hate each other, but what's new there? Ron's still my best friend. Would you believe  he and Hermione are fiancées? Well, it's true. I'm not sure what happened to the other Weasley's Gred and Forge. I still laugh at that time at Christmas when they came out wearing Weasly sweaters and calling themselves Gred and Forge.

Now after five years, a reunion has been set up by Remus and Sirius. With the Voldemort crisis over we can all rest in peace. 

I am Harry Potter, your friendly neighborhood assassin. Surprising huh? Guess you'd never think Harry Potter the savior of the world would turn to assassination. I bet you're getting ready to ask "doesn't he have anything better to do?" or "who wouldn't want to hire him?" True I'm one of the most famous wizards of this time, but killing Voldemort put a spark in me that I never thought I would have. I found _pleasure _in murdering the bastard. 

Yes, I have also picked up some American curse words. My travels have taken me all over the world. I'm in Germany now. Five minutes ago I picked up a Japanese word from one of the Japanese ambassadors. I must find out what "baka" means. Anyway, back to what I was saying. 

Swartz Bruder was one of the most dangerous rivals the guild I was hired by has. My job is to take him out. I go through my vest and pull out a packet of Cyanide given to me by my employer. A small dose of this and Swartz will be snuffed out like the flame of a candle.

Quietly I remove my shoes and socks to keep my movements soundless as I creep toward his unguarded goblet of mulled wine. Too easy. I bet your saying now "but you're a wizard, why would you use poison? You have a wand" In this case you are right, but Swartz was the one to come up with the counter curse for Avada Kedavra, _Arvadek Adava. _Now I know Mad Eye Moody said there was no counter curse but this a **genius **we're talking about here. Now where was I? Ah, yes.

The extra goblets with the wine are standing on the counter in the small kitchen island. I waited until I heard Swartz call for more wine before emptying the Cyanide into the goblet. I crept away as a servant took it to the wizard. Smirking gleefully, I snuck back to my hiding place and slipped on my shoes and socks. 

Not two minutes after he downed the mulled wine, I head him choking and gasping for breath. Laughing behind my hand I peeked out to see my handiwork. Bruder was frothing at the mouth and clutching his throat. When he keeled over and was still, I made my getaway. I still have the Firebolt Sirius gave me for Christmas. No witch or wizard has been able to create one faster. 

The wind whipped through my mussed black hair as I sped through the air laughing. You're probably disgusted aren't you? Good. Maybe you won't mess with me or my friends. Yes, I do this for them. There have been many attempts on their life and I have taken it upon myself to protect them. All.

* * *

I touched down outside my "home base" I guess you would call it, just outside of London. The old wizards at the front gate let me in with a curt "Potter". The stone steps leading down into the dungeon like taverns were slick with slime. My employer, Crocknaw as he was called, was waiting for me in his stone chair like always. 

'Ah Potter. Back so soon?' he asked in his weary voice. Crocknaw was  a balding man in his fifties and a very skilled wizard. I am the only he fears. I nodded and fixed his bright blue eyes with my cold green ones. 'Good. I have another message for you.'

He handed me a rolled up piece of parchment with a sun disk seal. I slipped a fingernail under the seal and unrolled it. I nearly dropped the parchment as I read the words written in untidy scrawl of who I was to kill next. 

'Ginny Weasley'

* * *

Rev Raptor MK II: R+R onegai? I know it's short but it's kind of the prologue. I'll add the next chapter when I know some people like it.

RRMKII~Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Rev Raptor MK II: First story, second chapter. Please be nice?

Title: Even in the Shadows

Summary: Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it?

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Me wish me did. But me know it can't be true. *Tear*

***

'Ginny Weasley.' I could scarcely hear my voice as I said the name aloud. Then I mentally groaned realizing I had known it would come to this all along.

Crocknaw cleared his throat. 'Not a problem, I hope?'

'N-no, sir.' My voice was weak. How was I supposed to kill my best friends sister? Not to mention she was now the first woman Minister of Magic. Ginny had gone from a second rate mouse to a first prize cat in my eyes. If I killed her there would be an uproar and all her friends questioned…

I let my thoughts trail off as I abruptly spun on my heel and left the dungeon, the cold and dark area reminding me of when I entered the Chamber of Secrets in my second year. The wizards at the gate let me out again with a nod. Gods I hate them. They're so quiet it's creepy. Then there's the one on the right who looks as if he's been splinched a few times. 

Tiredly I got onto my broom and took off for Godric's Hollow. My godfather Sirius was waiting for me there. I feel bad about lying to Sirius, telling him I am a Muggle consultant. 

Below me I can see Number 4 Privet Drive, my old residence. Can't say I miss them though. Even if I did it wouldn't matter, I killed them two years back. Crocknaw wanted them dead for being in contact with me for so long. I did it without hesitation or any sign of guilt. In truth, I felt extremely guilty. They were my only family and I killed them. Not even they deserved death. 

Going over London Station, I began to reflect on my newest assignment. How could I kill Ginny? Haven't her and her family been through enough without another death in the family? Sighing I set my broom down outside of my village and walked the rest of the way to my house. 

No one was there when I entered. A note was stuck to the closet door to my right. Pulling the parchment roughly away I glanced at Sirius' precise scrawl. 

_Harry, ___

_Everyone's waiting for you at the Burrow. Please hurry and get here as soon as you can.___

_                                    Sirius___

I walked back to my room. It was so tidy and small. All it contained was a twin sized bed, a chest of drawers, a bookshelf, a desk, a nightstand and my very own private bathroom. Walking to the chest of drawers, I opened them and pulled out the green cloak I save for special times. Hm, coming up a bit short on the ankles. I must remember to get new ones. 

Leo, my cat, jumped up on my bed and curled up. His black and white fur was dull in the mid-afternoon sun. I was finally ready. Behind my house (which used to be my parents') I have a small storage area where I can transform. Yes, I like my father am an Animagus…just not a stag. I can turn into my favorite animal, the fox. 

* * *

'Where's Harry? He's late!' 

I heard Ron's voice float through the doorway as I padded up. I chuckled mentally as Sirius told him to sit down and be patient. Nosing open the door, I trotted inside. Everyone immediately jumped up as I returned to human form. Hermione threw her arms around me like she hadn't seen me in years. (True she hadn't but…I'll shut up now.) Ron hugged me as well and Remus gave me a joyous handshake. The only one who didn't come over was standing in the corner.

'Ginny.' I greeted politely.

'Harry.' She acknowledged. Pf, must think she's too good to speak to me now. That's one reason to kill her. 

'C'mon Harry! Tell us what you've been up to these past few years!' Ron yelled. I had to smiled. His freckles had turned a light brown but his hair was still flaming red. Hermione's teeth were perfectly straight. (I guess that's what happens when your parents are dentists.) A goblet of pumpkin juice was shoved into my hands. Remus stood over me smiling. 

Being prompted again by Ron, I launched into my already prepared story of being a Muggle consultant. Even with a Muggle-born as a fiancée, Ron still couldn't figure out the Muggle gadgets. There were a few moments when everyone, including Ginny, had to laugh out loud because of Ron's…ignorance of Muggles. 

I suddenly changed the subject. 'How have you been Ginny?' she looked at me smiling secretively, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

'I've been pretty well,' her voice was above a whisper and she turned her gaze downwards, avoiding all eyes. 'The Ministry's been swamped these past couple of weeks with all these unexpected murders.' Her fiery gaze and spat words seemed to be directed at me, as if she new I was behind all the recent murders. 'The Muggles have been getting suspicious. Doherty is suspected of releasing a dragon near London Station. Thirty-six Muggles total dead.'

This was new. Doherty was supposed to be a co-operative of Crocknaws, right in the inner circle. He was too careful, never getting himself caught or leaving any clues behind as to his crimes. 

Ron cringed. 'I thought the Ministry took care of the dragons a while ago? After the Tri-wizard tournament?' Ginny shook her head. 

'A few of our men from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures spotted a Chinese Fireball near Liverpool about a month ago and—'

'Aren't Chinese Fireballs supposed to be in _China_?' Ron interrupted. Hermione made a noise in her throat and squeezed Ron's hand. 

The Minister of Magic chuckled. 'Chinese Fireballs can be imported Ron dear. Anyway, upon further investigation, we found proof of a Common Welsh Green nesting near the Fireball. The rare Thestral has also been spotted in the area, near London Station…' I spaced out, going into my own little world of Ginny. I was supposed to kill her, yet, I couldn't. 

We talked, ate, and drank until nearly midnight. The Burrow, now occupied by Ron and Hermione, was big enough for everyone to have their own room. Bidding a goodnight to everyone, I walked upstairs. The rest followed not long after, I assume.

* * *

It's about 3:30 in the morning as I sneak toward Ginny's room. Might as well get it over with. I may never get the nerve again. Slipping in quietly, wand extended, I walked to her bedside. 

She lay there fast asleep. Her slight bangs fell over her eyes as she let her short soft snores out through slightly parted lips. She looked like a fire angel. Ginny lay there peacefully, not aware of what I was about to do. Then, I stopped. "Why? I could always put her into hiding…using the Fidelius Charm. No, if her body doesn't turn Crocknaw will get suspicious. I have to do this…"

Another look at her sleeping angelic form gave me my answer. Without another look behind me, I left the room as silently as I came in. I had no idea Ginny was awake through the whole ordeal.

* * *

Rev Raptor MK II: R+R onegai? Hope you like this chapter! I had it done on 2-14-03 but due to technical difficulties on FF.net, I couldn't post it until today. Gomen! Arigato for the reviews I'm getting! I also wanna say Arigato to my dad for reviewing! ^*

RRMKII~ Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Rev Raptor MK II: First story, third chapter. Please don't flame.

Title: Even in the Shadows

Summary: Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it?

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Me wish me did. But me know it can't be true. *Tear*

* * *

The morning light kissed the ground softly and woke me rudely from my slumber. I had a dream, but now I cant remember what it was. Strange. It's just like in my  fourth year when I had that dream about Voldemort. Must not have been important. Yawning I got up from the bed and walked to the shower. 

I stepped out a few minutes later and changed into my usual black and green robes before walking down to the kitchen. Wonderful smells invaded my nose. Hermione and Ginny were busy cooking breakfast while the others lounged around waiting. Not knowing what to do, I went and sat in the armchair opposite Ron. 

'Harry, did you notice anything…strange last night?' he asked me. My heart sped up.

'No.' I answered automatically. Maybe even a bit too quickly. 'Why?' He shook his head. Why do I have the feeling everyone is keeping something from me? I guess in a way they were, or they didn't want me to worry.

'Breakfast is ready!' came Hermione's crisp voice through the door. Breakfast looked wonderful, and tasted even better. I want to know where Hermione and Ginny learned how to cook like this…or at least how they learned how to get up this early in the morning. Why, it must be about nine-thirty already. 

After breakfast was the normal morning talk with "you want some more coffee?" or "how did you sleep?" with the occasional "what are you planning for today?" I knew what I was doing for the day, but of course I didn't need to tell them. 

''Scuse me guys, but I really must get going.' I spoke up after my third cup of coffee. 'The Muggles demand I be there by ten-thirty sharp. It's been wonderful seeing you guys again.' A small pang of guilt hit my stomach as I forced a small smile. I embraced each and everyone of them (except Sirius, I live with the man) and transformed into the fox. 

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded and noisy when I walked in. I asked for my usual Brewsky (A/N: Can I get a confirmation on that? I asked a friend but she's not very reliable when it comes to that sorta thing…sorry Dani…=P) and settled down in thought. Every ounce of thought power went into devising ways to kill Ginny, or to put her into hiding.

"I could always use the Fidelius Charm. There's plenty of short red-head girls out there. I could mangle up the face…" Too gruesome. "Give up the assignment." The smart part of my brain told me. "You're the worlds best assassin. You're gonna throw it all away on some girl?!" the dumber part of my brain said. Who knew I was two sided in the head? Hey, you're supposed to laugh at that. 

My thoughts drifted around and swirled in the pool of my head. Tom, the inn keep, (Yes he's still working here) put down his "mystery stew" in front of me. The sight of his toothless grin made a slight smile slip out as I nodded politly and stuck my spoon in. The moment he turned away to go serve some other customer however, I put it under the table and got up. Depositing five silver sickles on the table, I made my way through the thronging crowd building up around Flourish and Blotts. The last time there was a crowd this big, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books.

Curiosity got the better of me as I pushed through the crowds blocking the view. Some wizard was there transfiguring voulenteers into any animal. The crowd oohed and aahed. I snorted and began to turn away when a certain blonde caught my eye. Draco Malfoy was standing there looking at the curses section of the bookshelves. Naturally. As I pushed through I heard someone exclaim "It's Harry Potter!"

I mentally groaned and kept walking; acting like I had important business. I heard the wizard say something and a sharp, white hot pain shot through my back. The floor started shrinking, everything got bigger. My first though was "He used Engorgio!" Then I noticed I had a fluffy white tail poking out of my backside. I had paws!

Turning my now ferret body towards the wizard, I just managed to get out of the way of Malfoy's foot. Straining my neck I looked into his face. It was contorted into the worst sneer he has ever given me. I heard more footsteps and moved out of the way of the other wizard. 

'Get back here! Change me back now baka!' I think all that came out was a bunch a squeaks because the women and children in the crowds suddenly cooed about how cute I was. It was completely sickening. Many incohenreant thoughts ran through my mind. I was only able to complete one before the ferret instincts kicked in. 

'FIND HERMIONE DUMBASS!'

* * *

Rev Raptor MK II: R+R onegai? Gomen about the date I got this chapter up! There's been a whole week of snow days and I've been hanging out with friends or busy around the house but I finally got it up so hope you like!

RRMKII~ Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Rev Raptor MK II: First story, fourth chapter. No flames?

Title: Even in the Shadows

Summary: Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it?

Additional notes: To Nessie- Yes I have considered making longer chapters but I think I'll let you squirm around for the next chapter ^*. Onegai means please and Gomen does mean sorry. I feel sorry for you having your sister call you a baka. 

* * *

Words and sounds filled my head as I darted around people trying to get to the door that leads back into the Leaky Cauldron. It's like I could hear everyone's thoughts. It was enough to drive one insane. When I reached the wall to get back, I realized I couldn't do it without my wand. Just my luck, I get turned into some funny bunny and I can't even use my wand! Oh that makes my blood boil. 

Cracking filled my head as I was rudely brought back to Earth. Two pairs of feet blocked my view of the wall. I looked up as a witch and wizard I knew stepped forth. My day was finally looking up! Hermione and Ron had decided to come to Diagon Alley! Squeaking I climbed my way up Ron's leg, up his back and settled onto his shoulder. 

'Ron! Ron! It's me Harry! Can't you hear me!' 

He looked at his shoulder and squealed before flinging me away. I landed harshly on my back in a nearby cauldron. More pain shot through my back and my front left paw as I struggled to get up. When I peeked over the rim, Hermione was finished scolding a very sour looking Ron and walking over in my direction. With gentle hands she picked me up and soothed my sore spot. 

'Aw, look Ron. Isn't it cute?'

Cute? It? When did I become a cute it? I'll have to ask her about it later. _IF _she changes me back. It should be easy. To the extent of my knowledge I was merely transfigured. When I tuned my ears into Hermione again, she was still cooing and asking Ron if she could keep 'it'. 

'I don't know Hermione. I mean, it could be someone's pet.' Hermione looked me over. 

'There's nothing here except…for…a…lightning…bolt…' she trailed off and cross-examined my forehead. I guess the marks showed up whether you were an animal or not. Hermione and Ron started muttering. Hard as I tried I couldn't hear what they were saying. 'Oh my! Ron! It has bright green eyes too! It looks just like Harry!' 

Her loud voice made me cringe. Ron squinted down his slightly over-sized nose and looked. Then, he asked the stupidest question I have ever heard: "Harry? Is that you?"

Of course it's me you git! Figuring out he couldn't hear me I nodded vigorously. Hermione stared open mouthed at me. Close your mouth, I can see your silver fillings. I sniffed the air. That scent…

A shadow fell over the three of us. A **huge **shadow too. He coughed as my two friends turned around. 

''Scuse me, don't wish to be rude but you are holding my prized ferret there. I wish to have him back.' 

That face, that was the same wizard who was is Flourish and Blotts! I shook my head in protest. Hermione felt this and told what was probably the second lie she's ever told:

'Sorry, you must have Errol confused with another one. This is _our _ferret. It was a wedding present from my father.'

No slip ups, not faltering voice. She wouldn't make a half bad spy. The weather beaten wizard grabbed me out of her warm hands and took off down the street. My two best friends stood stunned for a few seconds before Hermione whipped out her wand.

'_Petrificus Totalus!_' Hermione yelled. The man holding me abruptly froze and fell. A crowd gathered almost immediately. Humph, rubberneckers. When Ron's polished shoes came into view I sprinted all the way up to his shoulder. Hermione was shooing the crowd away and then did the same to us. 

* * *

Hermione Granger paced around the room as I yawned from my position on Ron's shoulder. 

'I thought you knew how to change people who have been transfigured back to their original state Hermione?' 

The young woman was still pacing but every now and then she would pause in her mutterings to visit the lavish bookshelf she kept in the living room. I yawned and squeaked when Crookshanks jumped from the floor to the couch and stared up at me like I was dinner. I _really _don't like cats. 

'Hermione!' Ron whined, 'all this pacing is making me dizzy. Can't you come up with something? I thought you said he was only transfigured?' 

She looked at him with an impatient look in her eyes. 'Ron, this sort of thing takes time. I've never tried to un-transfigure a ferret before. And when did I say he was _just _transfigured?' Ron held up his hands in defeat.

'Ok, ok. I was just trying to help. Ouch Harry! Watch those bloody claws.'

Hermione suddenly threw down the book and put her face in her hands. A wave of panic surged through me at her next words:

'I can't figure out how to change you back! This is the most complex magic I have ever encountered!'

* * *

Rev Raptor MK II: R+R onegai? I forgot to mention this earlier but I want at least three reviews for each chapter before I go on. I'll let you off now because I didn't mention it and I have nine reviews and three chapters. This one makes the fourth so I want a total of twelve reviews before you people get the next chapter! ^*

Ja ne! ~~RRMKII


	5. Chapter 5

Rev Raptor MK II: First story, fifth chapter. No flames?

Title: Even in the Shadows

Summary: Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it?

Additional notes: I am so sorry for the delay. I got in trouble at school and my dad grounded me and I just got my computer back. And also, since you people have been so kind and patient, I plan to make this the last and longest chapter. Then I can start working on my fic for Zoids! So without further to do…an idea that I've been sitting on for quite a while.

* * *

What did she mean "I can't change you back!"? I have a job to do! I have a life to live! Sweat broke out over the fur on my back. Ron's shaking hand began to stroke my neck. I could tell he was worried too. None of this made sense. I was merely transfigured. Hermione graduated at the top of every class. She's the smartest person I know! Why can't she change me back?

I began to quake in fear. I was sure my two best friends could hear the thudding of my heart. This wasn't fair! Of all the people to get changed, it had to be me. And of all things a ruddy ferret. Oh, where was Dumbledore when you needed—

Now there's an idea forming. If I could get Hermione to get in touch with Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall…just one of them would suffice. But how can I get it through to them? 

I looked up. Ron and Hermione were conversing in heated tones, Hermione's face placid, Ron's, livid. I only picked up snatches of their conversation. "Why can't you change him back?"… "I tried! I can't!"… "What do we do now?!"…

I shook my furry head. Why didn't Hermione think of it! She was smart enough! If only there was a way…

'I've got it!' Ron yelled. I squeaked and fell off the back of the couch, and I cursed the day I was born. Clawing my way back up the back of the couch, I perked my ears up to catch exactly what he was saying; I didn't have to wait long. 

'We can take him to Dumbledore!' he declared proudly. My face faulted for a minute while I watched Hermione. Her face was one to cherish forever. A look of pure happiness…with a little confusion.

'Ron! That's a great idea but, we don't even know where Dumbledore is.'

You can always send an owl.

Ron seemed to voice my thoughts exactly. 'We can send Pig with the letter and he might come to us!' Wow. I guess I didn't give the guy enough credit. 

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck. 'Ron you're a bloody _genius_!' The said person blushed a bright red. I grumbled a little and waddled to the kitchen. Laying there smack dab in the middle of the counter. How did it get there?

I heard Ron and Hermione talking again and now and again Pigs screeches. God he was an annoying owl. Thinking that made me think of my own owl, Hedwig. She was killed two years ago while delivering a message to Sirius in Cancun. I still haven't gotten over it. 

Without realizing it, my four furry feet had carried me over to my wand. It just…sat there; basking in its own glory. I touched the end deftly. Sparks flew out the tip. New hope flooded through my veins like liquid fire. What had been the spell McGonagall had taught us…?

* * *

Ron swore loudly, making Hermione gasp. 

'Pig! Stay still!'

'Stop scolding him and maybe he will.' Hermione was feeling rather cross by the fact that Ron had thought up something she couldn't. In doing so she had caused Pig to make such a ruckus by tying the parchment too tight to his leg. 

When they finally got the owl ready, a loud "thump" followed by an equally large "ow" called from the kitchen. Pig took off from the open window while the fiancées walked to the kitchen, only to see a familiar looking wizard laying on the floor with his robe covering most of his face. 

Hermione was the first to speak.

* * *

I felt for sure that my butt was ruptured. But my mind was taken off of that thought when I heard Hermione screech "Harry!" and run to pull me to my feet. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me the tightest hug of my life. Ron looked at me…and yelled. 

'Harry! You've got claws for fingernails!' Indeed. As I looked at my hands splayed across Hermione's back, sure enough, ten lengthy black studded claws stared me right in the face. I stared in shock. 

Pulling away from the death grip Hermione, I ran the index finger of my right hand against the skin of my left arm. It bled instantly. 

'**Damn **that's sharp.'

Once again I go and state the obvious. They're looking at me "Well duh!"

* * *

I, Harry Potter, swear, I will never get distracted from a mission again. Sirius was already asleep when I got home. I kept my hands in the sleeves of my robe nonetheless. 

My room was deathly quiet when I walked in to grab a change of clothes. Deftly, I snagged my wand on the loose thread in the sleeve and ordered it to stay there. "Your wand obeys you? Teach me!" You ask? Unfortunately (for you) I cannot. One day I merely wished my wand to stay in my sleeve, and it did. Five minutes later, I had successfully completed my first mission.

Stealing away quickly into the night, I headed for The Burrow. Yes folks, no matter what I thought of Ginny, I was going to go through with it. It was my _job _after all. My broom and Invisibility Cloak made no noise as it perched on the ground right underneath Ginny Weasley's window. My wand was still securely secluded in my sleeve, ready to come at a call.

My limber hands snagged against the wall underneath her window. Cursing myself for my stupidity, I called my Firebolt to me, and it floated up until I was in her bedroom. The curtains rustled as I quickly stole across her bedroom floor to her bed. Strangely; it was empty. 

'Harry, what are you doing here?' Ginny's voice came from the doorway. Fear coursed through my veins for the second time today. My wand abruptly fell into my outstretched palm. Swiftly, I pointed it at her. She let out an audible gasp and stepped back.

'Don't move. It will be quite painless.'

Was that me? Blood rushed to my head. Never before had I heard such malice in a voice that belonged to me. More fear rushed onto her face. Sweat broke out profusely and shone in the dull moonlight. It was a pitiful sight. I actually felt a bit sorry for her. 

I took a step back. She took a step forward, her small thin face, pulled –if possible, tighter. I felt a fluttering curtain brush my neck. Ginny's face looked ghastly in the moon. Her flaming hair seemed to light on brighter fire. 

'You're going to kill me like you did all those others…aren't you?' 

The question was more of a statement then anything.

'How did you find out?'

I heard the grandfather clock strike eleven. 

'You told me. Just now.' 

I could almost hear the smirk in her voice as I evaded my head to the side. I knew it would have come to this sooner or later. The second story window was right behind me. Seconds seemed to be an eternity as I groped around for my answer. 

'Yes,' I finally managed to croak out, 'would you like it to be quick and painless, or drawn out and painful?'

I looked at the illuminated watch plate. 11:30.

'Why?' she looked so small. Her pale face was gleaming with sweat by now as she pulled her own mahogany ten-inch dragon heartstring wand.

I merely smirked and held up my own wand ready to strike. At midnight, her life would end.

'Its my job.' I stated simply. She need no more answer then that. She would not live to tell it to anyone. 

60…

59…

58…

57…

56…

55…

I heard the seconds tick by slowly. 

Noise reached my ears from the stairwell. A moment later, Hermione and Ron barged in, breathless.

'Ginny, what's going on?' Hermione gasped as she looked at me; and fainted. My eyes held no mercy. Ron looked at me with equally cold eyes. Although he was torn between his sister and his best friend.

54…

53…

52…

51…

50…

Shit. This was _not _how it was supposed to go. Ron and I began a heated staring contest while Ginny tried to shuffle out the door despite her brothers grip on her shoulder. 

'You go nowhere!' I snarled. 

49…

48…

47…

46…

45…

I pointed my wand at Ron's moving hand. Had I not been trained properly, I would not have seen the sleight. 

'Accio!' I cried. My best friends wand flew into my hand, as well as Ginny's. My head screamed and my heart ached. 

44…

43…

42…

41…

40…

39…

38…

37…

36…

35…

God be damned. _Someone's_ life was going to end **tonight.** Without word or warning, Ron lunged at me and managed to get his scrawny hands around my neck. The wands dropped from my hand in surprise as I began the meaningful task of separating his life ending fingers from around my neck.

34…

33…

32…

31…

30…

29…

28…

27…

26…

25…

Spots dance before my eyes. Ron was way stronger then he looked. I looked to Ginny with pleading eyes. She held my green gaze for a moment, before breaking away. Baka.

24…

23…

22…

21…

20…

My vision was nearly a haze by now and Ron didn't seem to want to let go. Slipping my fingers through the break in his, I managed to get a good breath of air before I was kicked in the shins. The wall behind me suddenly became the only thing holding me up.

19…

18…

17…

16…

15…

My vision dimmed even more. Just as soon as it dimmed, it let go. Ron had been pulled back by Hermione who was now gazing at me with tear filled eyes.

'Why, Harry?'

14…

13…

12…

11…

10…

I backed over to the window. My wand lay forgotten. I couldn't have gotten it anyway. I looked into Hermione's face which was now tear streaked. 

9…

8…

7….

6…

5…

'I'm sorry.' Me? Apologize? Hardly. I was more apologizing to my parents and Crocknaw. I had failed them both. Sirius and Remus. My life, here at 23. 

4…

3…

2…

1…

Dong 

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

**Dong**

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Indeed it does. I saw myself in those years with the Dursleys. The day I had been accepted at Hogwarts. My first adventure with the Sorcerers Stone. The Chamber of Secrets. Me and Hermione rescuing Sirius from a life in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Me winning the Triwizard tournament. The Quidditch Cup Championship in my sixth year, was all I saw, before my body hit the ground. 

I was dimly aware of bones crunching in my neck and back. Then…all darkness.

* * *

Rev Raptor MK II: So how was it? I know it may be a bit long and confusing but if you have any questions, e-mail me at RevRaptorMKII@netscape.net. R+R onegai? Arigato for all the reviews and patient you have shown me! * Huggles reviewers* I wuv you all!

Harry: Uh yeah…so what happens to me?

Rev Raptor MK II: Oh! I almost forgot! Lemme know in the reviews whether I should have an epilogue or not ok minna-san? Nani!? * Looks at Harry* Disgusting…

Harry: What? I only _died._

Rev Raptor MK II: Yeah but it's the **way **you died…


	6. Epilouge

Rev Raptor MK II: Wow! It seems so many people want an epilogue! Well, here it is!

Title: Even in the Shadows   

Summary: Harry is an assassin. Ginny is his target. Will he be able to go through with it?

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Me wish me did. Me know it can't be true *Tear*

* * *

The burial was a sad one. It was private, only the closest of Harry's friends invited. That included, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Sirius, Fred, George, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Not even Fred and George cracked any jokes and once more, the light in Albus Dumbledore's eyes had gone out. 

Harry lay in his casket, as perfect as can be. A few days ago, his neck had been twisted fully to one side, and his spinal cord in pieces. It may have been a two-story window, but falling on your head can do more damage than good.

Tears streamed down all faces as the casket was lowered. Hermione and Ginny kissed their fingers and gently placed them on the coffin; a last kiss goodbye. Ron turned away as they lowered the body until it was fully submerged into the six feet of ground. Hermione walked over and hugged him around the middle.

'It will be ok.'

More tears fell. In the twinkling of an eye, Dumbledore and McGonagall were gone, not being able to stand it. Fred and George left without another word. Sirius broke down on Remus' shoulder, who was in turn trying to keep himself together. Ginny was another story. 

She stood off to the side, underneath a clump of trees. Her face was devoid of any tears or emotion, at least on the outside. Inside was a tirade of emotion, ranging from a burning hatred into a boiling sadness. She abruptly turned away from the grave site and stalked off, only to Disapparate from the scene. Ron and Hermione followed, knowing Ginny would return to The Burrow. 

Crocknaw was arrested not long after, document portraying his existence found in Harry's room, in  a secret compartment under the bed. They Ministry also found medical documents exposing the fact that Harry was mentally unstable and should be kept out of human contact. 

"Why didn't he tell us?" Ginny wondered. 

* * *

Darkness fell soon enough for the youngest Weasley. She lay down ever slowly and began to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

**This world**

**This world is cold**

But you don't 

**You don't have to go**

She missed Harry terribly. She came to that stunning decision around midnight, a week after his death. Ginny seemed to forget the fact that Harry had tried to kill her. 'I forgive you,' she whispered. 'Come back.'

**You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care**

**You're mother's gone and your father hits you**

**This pain you cannot bear**

Ron and Hermione moved Ginny from The Burrow to Madame Hilde's Mental Institution. They had seen high nor low sign of any fact that Ginny was going to come out of her shell and greet the world again. Maybe there she could get the help of dealing with Harry's death. 

**But we all bleed the same way as you do**

**And we all have the same things to go through**

**Hold on if you feel like letting go**

**Hold on it gets better than you know**

Three weeks past and no change in her behavior. Granted she was eating again, but the depression wasn't relenting. The doctors gave up.

**Your days**

**Your say they're way too long**

**And your nights**

**You can't sleep at all**

**Hold on**

**And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more**

**And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more**

Yes. Ginny was waiting for something. What, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to give up until she found it.

**But we all bleed the same way as you do**

**And we all have the same things to go through**

**Hold on if you feel like letting go**

**Hold on it gets better than you know**

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer 

**Don't stop searching, its not over**

**Hold on**

Then, as if delivered from a giant blow, it hit her. In her dreams, Harry spoke, His deep voice was warm and comforting. A spark of fire lit up in her features. It grew brighter with each word Harry spoke. Reassurance was there, everything she needed was there. Her dormant shell broke; and she wept finally.

**What are you looking for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Do you know what you're doing to me?**

**Go ahead…What are you waiting for?**

The Harry in her dreams told her to let go of his memory. It was better this way. Fred came to collect her about six weeks into her treatment. The doctors had seen a major improvement. She no longer walked around like a zombie, but laughed and joked with the other patients. All was returning to normal for young Ginny Weasley. The memory was there, but it didn't shine through as bright as it had been doing, and she finally had control of her soul once more.

**Hold on if you feel like letting go**

**Hold on it gets better than you know**

**Don't stop looking, you're one step closer**

**Don't stop searching, its not over**

Hold on if you feel like letting go 

**Hold on it gets better than you know**

**Hold on…**

* * *

Rev Raptor MK II: *Crickets* Erm, yeah. Pretty crappy ending I know but if you feel merciful, please review. Now, that I have completed this, I'm moving on to my Zoids fic. I believe I will entitle it: Operation: Shadow Liger 0014. 

~*~Owari~*~

JA!


End file.
